


NGIDAM (Sequel of Lets adopt a child, Sei)

by ayaMASO



Series: Annoying brat [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Eventual Relationships, Failed Fluff, M/M, Nash ngidam, mention of apron kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demi Tuhan, kita akan mengadopsi anak, tapi kenapa kau malah ngidam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	NGIDAM (Sequel of Lets adopt a child, Sei)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lets adopt a child, Sei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593852) by [ayaMASO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO). 



> duh, saya g tau bikin apa ini ;;;;;; /crei
> 
>  
> 
> standard disclaimer applied.

Belakangan ini ada satu hal yang terus menerus mengganggu pikiran seorang Seijuurou Akashi. Bukan karena sang ayah. Hubungan ayah dan anak ini sudah cukup membaik, kalau boleh dibilang. Bukan juga karena tumpukan dokumen yang terus mampir di meja kerjanya. Akashi sudah terbiasa. Juga bukan soal kolega maupun rekan-rekan sejawatnya dulu. Adopsi anak? Oke, pada awalnya ia memang bermasalah dengan itu. Tapi tidak terlalu lagi sekarang. Itu bukan apa-apa bila dibandingkan dengan apa yang harus dihadapinya dua minggu belakangan.

Ya. Ini semua tentang Nash Gold Jr., pria yang resmi menikahinya dua tahun silam dan pria yang akhir-akhir ini sukses membuatnya nyaris meregang nyawa karena tersedak potongan tofu atau _maccha-_ nya.

Sifat mesum, kurang ajar, kasar, keras kepala dan nyeleneh belum ada apa-apanya, mengingat permintaan aneh yang selalu terlontar dari mulut Nash yang terbiasa menghisap berbatang-batang rokok itu membuatnya harus memijat pelipis.

Seperti hari ini.

“Sei,” pemuda itu memanggil, mendudukkan pantatnya pada sofa mini berbahan _latex_ diseberang Akashi.

Netra dwiwarna mengintip sejenak dari balik surat kabar. “Ada apa, Nash?”

“Aku ingin sate.” Permintaan itu terlontar begitu saja dengan nada monoton dari pemilik surai keemasan. Akashi menurunkan surat kabar hingga sebatas leher, menaruh atensi sepenuhnya pada pemuda bermarga Gold Jr.

“Sa—apa? Apa itu?”

Kurva tipis terbentuk di bibir Nash. “Makanan asal Indonesia.” Jawabnya singkat. “Aku ingin itu. Belikan.”

Akashi memasang tampang kalem walau dalam hati ia ingin merebus Nash. “Baik, akan kubelikan. Kau ingin be—“

“Hm, setelah kupikir-pikir, aku tidak jadi memintanya. Aku ingin apron baru dan _natto_ ,” potong Nash.

Akashi memutar bola matanya jengah. “Apron? Apa kau punya semacam apron _kink_ sekarang Nash? Kuingat kau sudah membeli setengah lusin minggu kemarin. Dan _natto_? Serius Nash, sejak kapan kau suka _natto_?”

Nash menyeringai kecil sebagai respon. “Sejak…hari ini, mungkin.”

“Mungkin kepalamu, brengsek. Permintaan anehmu tidak akan kuturuti, sudah cukup.”

“Tch. Ayolah Sei,”

“Tidak.” Akashi bersikeras, kembali membaca surat kabarnya yang tadi sempat dianggurkan.

“Sei,”

“Diam, Nash.”

“Sei—“

Pemuda bersurai merah _cherry_ itu menghembuskan nafas yang terkumpul di paru-parunya lamat-lamat. Menekan kuat keinginannya untuk menggeplak kepala Nash dengan asbak kaca dihadapannya. “Apa?”

Nash diam, tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit-langit yang mendadak jadi lebih menarik.

“Nash?” Ia kembali bertanya. Nash tetap bungkam.

Pemilik netra biru jernih itu tetap diam di menit-menit berikutnya. Akashi sempat mengira kalau mantan kapten Jabberwock itu menyerah soal permintaan anehnya, sampai suara berat milik Nash kembali mengudara.

“Kurasa melihat Silver mengenakan rok tidak buruk juga,”

Akashi mengedip sekali, dua kali. Telinganya tidak salah dengar bukan? Jason Silver? Rok? Demi Tuhan, itu sebuah perpaduan yang _sangat_ buruk. Dan detik itu juga Akashi yakin, kalau permintaan aneh Nash itu sama dengan permintaan-permintaan aneh Momoi pada Kuroko saat ia tengah hamil muda. Singkatnya, Nash sedang ngidam.

Tapi, diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang hamil. Mereka laki-laki. Dan mereka mengadopsi anak. Tidak mengimplan rahim. Peran sebagai ‘ibu’ juga dipegang Akashi. Lalu—?

Mengurut dada, Akashi berujar dengan suara cukup keras. “Demi Tuhan, kita akan mengadopsi anak, tapi kenapa kau malah ngidam?”

 

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
